Brigette/Games/Quotes/Bank
First startup *''"Welcome, and thanks for using Pokémon Bank! I'm Brigette. I'm the one who developed Pokémon Bank. Pokémon Bank is just what it sounds like: a place where you can deposit your Pokémon and keep them safe. The Pokémon that you deposit here can be withdrawn again anytime, too. But if you try to deposit any Pokémon holding items, I'll remove the items and send them to your Bag, got it? Special alert! If your Bag happens to be full when I try to send an item to it, your item will disappear! So be careful when you're depositing Pokémon, OK? Do you know how many Pokémon you can store in Pokémon Bank? The answer is 3,000 Pokémon! I know--it's amazing, right? Now give me just a moment, and I'll get Pokémon Bank all ready for you to use."'' Startup *''"Welcome to Pokémon Bank! What would you like to do today?"'' Use Pokémon Bank *First time using **''"I've got a present for you to help celebrate your first time using Pokémon Bank! Great! For you, 100 Poké Miles! Did you know that the more Pokémon you store in Pokémon Bank, the more Poké Miles you'll receive? You can also exchange your Poké Miles for Battle Points, if you'd prefer. Either way, you can collect them from Pokémon Link, which you'll find on the main menu of Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. Be sure to check it out! Which would you like? Would you rather have Poké Miles or Battle Points?"'' :Selecting either *''"I'll send any little gifts like this to your game via Pokémon Link. And don't forget to save afterward! Now enjoy using Pokémon Bank!"'' :Selecting neither *''"Got it! Then we'll just let your Poké Miles rack up, shall we? Now enjoy using Pokémon Bank!"'' Generation VI gift Pokémon *''"I've got a special present for you to thank you for your consistent use of Pokémon Bank! Here it is! A ! Take good care of it, OK? I'll send any little gifts like this to your game via Pokémon Link. And don't forget to save afterward! Now enjoy using Pokémon Bank!"'' Generation VII gifts *''"Impressive! You've been using Pokémon Bank so much, you've inspired me to give you a present! It's a little token of my gratitude as a developer. Great! Here is <#> for you! I've sent the gift as a Mystery Gift! And don't forget to save later! Now enjoy using Pokémon Bank!"'' *Later uses **''"Please choose the Pokémon title you would like to use with Pokémon Bank."'' **''"Here are Poké Miles for you. Would you like to receive the Poké Miles, or would you prefer to exchange them for Battle Points?"'' *Poké Miles or Battle Points **''"I'll send any little gifts like this to your game via Pokémon Link. And don't forget to save afterward! Now enjoy using Pokémon Bank!"'' *Do not take any Battle Points or Poké Miles **''"Got it! Then we'll just let your Poké Miles rack up, shall we? Now enjoy using Pokémon Bank!"'' Learn about Pokémon Bank *''"Pokémon Bank is just what it sounds like: a place where you can deposit your Pokémon and keep them safe. The Pokémon that you deposit here can be withdrawn again anytime, too. But if you try to deposit any Pokémon holding items, I'll remove the items and send them to your Bag, got it? Special alert! If your Bag happens to be full when I try to send an item to it, your item will disappear! So be careful when you're depositing Pokémon, OK?"'' Poké Transporter *After downloading **''"You've already downloaded Poké Transporter!"'' Back *''"Are you ready to stop using Pokémon Bank for now?"''